The present invention relates to a method of entertainment and equipment needed for the game in gaming halls; the method can also be used in the video and e-versions of Stos.
The method of entertainment “Stos” is a modern adaptation of a game “Shtoss”, which was the most popular game of chance of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, for casinos, game machines and computers. The rules of this game were quite simple: the player lost if the card he selected was dealt from the deck on an odd interval, and he won if it was dealt at an even interval. There were many variations of this game: in Europe “Pharaoh”, in Russia “Bank Table” or “Shtoss”, in America “Faro” or “Stuss”. The reference to game “Shtoss” can be found in the Russian-language encyclopedia “Igorniy Dom Encyclopedia” (p. 607, Dmitri Lesnoi, Polina, 1994) The majority of the patented games below are based on well-known games related to “Shtoss” and “Pharaoh”. However, those names are poorly adapted for casino play, and for that reason are not used in modern casinos.
An established method of entertainment that requires the use of a game table with a playing field marked with spaces for bets, a deck of cards and a selection of chips of different values for placing bets (RU #2,151,622, published Jun. 27, 2000 IPC A 63 F 1/00, 1/18, 9/24, 11/00). Another established method of entertainment that also requires a game table with a defined playing field, a deck of cards and a selection of chips of different value (RU #2,137,521, published Sep. 20, 1999, IPC A 63 F 1/00).
A method of entertainment that uses a game table with a hollow in its central section for the placement of a chip rack with chips of value (RU #2,139,748, published Oct. 20, 1999, IPC A 63 F 1/06, 1/18, 9/24). This patent also discloses the markings on the cover of the game table, with the definition of the boxes for bet placement.
Poker games are the prototype of the method of entertainment “Stos”, with the use of a semicircular game table with the flat edge having a hole for the placement of a chip rack with valued chips. Poker uses a standard deck of 52 cards, chips of varying values and a cover on the game table with outlines marking the playing field (U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553, published Jun. 6, 1989, IPC A 63 F 1/00, US Cl. 273/292; 273/274). The disadvantages of these commonly known methods are related to the complexity of the equipment being used and its high price.
An established computer strategy game that comprises of a computer with a monitor and with a means to load information from the user of the computer system and a means of displaying on the screen an array of elements (RU #2,099,782, published Dec. 20, 1997, IPC G 06 F 19/00, G 06 F 161:00). The method of presentation to the player on the computer screen, characterized in that the display reflects the game field, is also written up in this reference.
An established method of conducting electronic games for money bets with the use of an electronic device with a monitor (RU #2,162,359, published Jan. 27, 2001, IPC A 63 F 9/24, A 63 F 13/10, G 06F 17/00).
An established videogame machine that relates to entertainment and card games played on electronic video machines (RU #2,060,756, published May 27, 1996, IPC A 63 F 9/22, G 07 F 17/32). A disadvantage of this heretofore-known computer game and of the abovementioned videogame machines resides in their inadequate fascinating quality and the difficulty of using these games on a local or global network.
The technical results of the proposed inventions enhance the functional capabilities and absorbing capacity of the game. By simply refitting a typical gaming table to play “Stos”, casinos can increase the spectrum of choices available to their clients. This method of entertainment, created with the aid of an electronic device provided with a monitor, introduces the possibility of a user playing “Stos” with other players not in his close proximity.